The present invention relates to hardware and software to operate a wireless data network to verify, monitor and document vehicle travel activities and communicate instructions, messages and equipment status.
Business operators, law enforcement, private detectives, parents and many other vehicle owners have reason to record the travel history, stop points, time-at-stop, mileage, speed history, and other related activities of individual vehicles. Computerized data gathering and reporting for a fleet of vehicles would lend itself to time and efficiency savings. For example, a company owned vehicle(s) used by an employee(s) for business and personal use would have some percentage of mileage that is tax deductible. The employee(s) would have to keep detailed records of each activity in order to categorize company versus personal usage. Manual time estimates, error, and trustworthiness can all be issues. The present invention provides a method for vehicle owners to know where their vehicles have been, showing total travel routes, rates of speed, concise mileage reports, stop times to the minute, tax deductible mileage for business use, etc. using today""s GPS (Global Positioning System) technology. The invention further provides capability to monitor vehicle performance and operation such as idle speeds, compressor operation, refrigeration temperature, and even plow or grader position.
The Global Positioning System or xe2x80x9cGPSxe2x80x9d was developed by the U.S. Department of Defense as a worldwide navigation and positioning resource for both military and civilian use. It is based on a constellation of 24 satellites orbiting the earth over 20,000 km in altitude. These satellites act as reference points from which receivers on the ground xe2x80x9ctriangulatexe2x80x9d their position.
By measuring the travel time of signals transmitted from the satellites, a GPS receiver can determine its distance from each satellite. By having distance measurements from four or more different satellites and some advanced mathematical equations known as a xe2x80x9cKalman filterxe2x80x9d, the receiver can calculate its latitude, longitude, altitude, speed and course traveled.
To make GPS even more accurate, some additional techniques have been developed. These techniques are known as Differential GPS or xe2x80x9cDGPSxe2x80x9d. This method of DGPS yields position measurements good to a couple of meters.
Differential GPS works by canceling out some of the natural and man-made errors found within normal GPS measurements. These include clock errors within the satellites, and the delays induced by their travel through the earth""s atmosphere. These errors are resolved by introducing differential corrections from a ground based reference station that calculates the corrections needed for the induced errors.
Use of GPS technology is a basis of gathering data for positioning, stops, travel speed, distance between coordinates etc.
The present invention provides integrated software and hardware apparatus to verify approved stops, actual mileage, routes, inventory usage, speed of vehicle recording, and other informational data. The software can be provided for local or wide area networking using client and server computer platforms. Use of wireless mobile unit transmission or direct PC download can be incorporated by the end user(s) depending on scale of operation requirements.
In order to best view the advantages of the present invention a summary of the most relevant prior art follows below.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,141,610 (2000) to Rothert, et al. discloses a vehicle operation method and apparatus for monitoring usage and condition of a vehicle including mileage, gas used, collision damage, area of operation, time of usage.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,141,609 (2000) to Herdeg, et al. discloses a method of collecting a vehicle itinerary determining the length of travel, time of travel, and the routing as in a trip journal and determine who drove the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,528 (1996) to Shuen discloses a method to provide continuous, transparent communication between a mobile node and primary, secondary or tertiary networks. Mobile nodes log-in with a home router that assigns a virtual address that does not change throughout the session.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,322 (1997) to Westerlage, et al. discloses a method for determining tax of a vehicle. It includes a positioning device operable to determine a plurality of vehicle positions along a route traveled by the vehicle. A memory stores geographic information defining a plurality of taxing regions through which the route of the vehicle passes. The object to determine the tax for the vehicle in at least one taxing region through which the route of the vehicle passes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,748, 148 (1998) to Heiser, et al. discloses a positional information storage and retrieval system and method. It consists of a plurality of receiver/transmitter units and a processor unit. Coordinate information of receiver/transmitter units is received by the positional information unit and used in determining the positional information according to triangulation or other techniques embodied within the positional detection unit. Algorithms embodied within the processor unit generate, update and control access to a database of information relating to locations of the subjects within the operational environment over time.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,905,461 (1999) to Neher discloses a method utilizing a global positioning and tracking system for locating one of a person and/or item of property.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,144,916 (2000) to Wood, Jr., and et al. discloses a method and apparatus for a base station or interrogator station to monitor the itinerary of one or more vehicles or other movable assets.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,072 (2000) to Nagai discloses a navigation device for use in a vehicle which is capable of determining and displaying a current position of the vehicle on a road map indicated on a display screen via Internet communication means.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,072,429 (2000) to Crothall, et al. discloses an integrated position determination system and radio transceiver.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,088,650 (2000) to Schipper, et al. discloses a vehicle location system for monitoring location, speed, and odometer of a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,087,965 (2000) to Murphy discloses a calibration means for a vehicle mileage meter or taximeter.
What is needed is a method to integrate collected vehicle mileage, speed, stop, route and time information with software and wide area networking that provides detailed documentation on all vehicle activities including use for tax deductible mileage and/or for reimbursement for vehicle use.
The present invention meets these needs and more. The present invention can provide a color-coded speed history map and driver data entry records for inventory control.
The main aspect of the present invention is to provide integrated software and apparatus for local and wide area networking, collection and reporting of data concerning mileage and vehicle use for tax purposes.
Another aspect of the present invention is to combine wireless local area network and a hard-wired wide area network, which communicates with mobile units wirelessly.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a wireless local area network comprised of a base unit connected wirelessly to single or multiple mobile units while being hard-wired to a wide area network. Wherein the base unit either stores or routes packet data downloaded depending on the destination of packet data and based on wide area network connectivity.
Another aspect of the present invention is to allow a specific mobile unit(s) to roam from a pre-assigned base to another base unit(s) area(s) while transmitting/receiving information to/from the specific mobile units assigned base unit.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a wide area network wherein a super router routes packets to the proper base unit where the packet data should ultimately reside.
Another aspect of the present invention is to verify and document actual mileage, stops, and/or routes driven for use as documentation for tax-deductible mileage and/or for reimbursement of vehicle use.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide mobile units with a processor, storage, wireless modem, serial communications, GPS connectivity, remote data entry, and software to allow wireless and direct PC connectivity to base units. Such mobile units have unique identifiers.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a base unit apparatus comprised of a processor unit, wireless modem and data storage.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide colorized mapping data to show routes taken, speed indicia while in route and stops in route.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide base unit software to store packet data until it can transmit it to the properly assigned base unit via the super router or until end users access the packet data directly.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide wide area network super router software to store data until connections to proper base units can be established and packet data routed to the proper base unit.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide mobile units capable of roaming from one base unit to other base units, each mobile unit having a unique identifier.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide reports for tax and information purposes to show vehicle activity such as stops, stop times, routes, speeds, taxable mileage, miscellaneous mileage, etc., and be able to construct such reports in a variety of ways (by driver, by vehicle, by group, by date, etc.).
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide less expensive mobile units to communicate and store data and to connect directly to a base unit or PC for data transfer.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide hardware and functional upgrades for mobile units.
Other aspects of this invention will appear from the following description and appended claims, reference being made to the accompanying drawings forming a part of this specification wherein like reference characters designate corresponding parts in the several views.
The present invention provides a combination wireless local area network and hard-wired wide area network, which communicates with mobile units wirelessly. The wireless local area network is comprised of a base unit connected wirelessly to a single or to multiple mobile units. The base unit is also connected to a hard-wired wide area network. A mobile unit contains firmware that will collect and transmit packet data to a base unit. Packet data will consist of detailed distance, location (longitude/latitude), time, speed and heading information. Depending on the ultimate destination of packet data, the receiving base unit will either locally store or route the packet data (data collected from a mobile unit) to a super router on the wide area network. If the packet data is to be routed to the wide area network and no connectivity exists, the receiving base unit will temporarily store the packet data locally. Once routed to the wide area network, a wide area network super routed will, in turn, route the packet data to the base unit where the packet data should ultimately reside. Base units store data until end users access the packet data. The wide area network super router stores data until connections with the proper base units can be made. When connectivity is established the packet data is properly routed to the proper base unit. Mobile units are capable of roaming from base unit to base unit. Each mobile unit has a unique identifier.
The overall wide area network system consists of mobile units, base units and a network super router.
Hardware setups will generally include two or more computers that are networked. One computer will act as a base unit or network server to handle administrative functions while the other computer(s) will act as workstations or clients.
The following is a description of the components of the network. The components are the mobile unit, the base unit and the super router.
1. Mobile Unit
The mobile unit is comprised of a processor, storage unit, wireless modem, GPS receiver and serial communications port. The mobile unit can communicate with devices such as equipment monitoring sensors, laptops, palmtop and other such devices. The mobile unit will either transmit on-demand or on a timed basis. The mobile unit can also receive data from a base unit. Mobile units all contain firmware with software to gather GPS data, store data and download into application software that provides detailed distance, location (longitude/latitude), time, speed, and heading information necessary to monitor the units and drivers. Information is collected in specific time intervals such as once every 10 seconds during the vehicles movement. Units can usually be mounted anywhere inside a vehicle. The antenna can be mounted such that it can receive satellite signals. Powering the mobile unit off for more than 16 hours may require up to 10 minutes when re-powered on to acquire a new and adequate GPS signal. If the unit(s) is left stationary for long periods of time there is a slight chance that data downloaded may appear as if the unit has wandered off for short distances.
This may be due to the DOD""s procedure for selective availability or atmospheric conditions creating signal disturbances. Website www./aafb.af.mil/SMC/CZ/homepage will list dates and times of possible problems.
Mobile units can be permanently wired into a vehicle in the case of wireless transmission capability. Other units would provide a means to interface through standard 9-pin serial port connectors to connect to a base computer and transfer data.
The data collection rate of a mobile unit is the time interval in which the unit will collect and log a GPS coordinate, time and speed. Wireless units have specific collection rates that are not reset. However, non-wireless units can be set for a variety of settings with a default of 10 seconds. For example, they may be set to 3,7, 10, 15, 20, 30, 45, 60, 90, 120 seconds depending on end user activity requirements etc.
In a typical configuration the mobile unit will send a basic data packet every one minute when the unit has carrier detect. If the mobile unit does not have carrier detect for over one minute, the mobile unit will, upon getting carrier detect, send the basic data packet immediately and begin the one minute interval data send period from that time.
The initial communication data packet from the mobile unit to the base station will include:
Base unit identifier number to which the mobile unit is assigned,
Mobile unit identifier number,
Type of service available (roaming or non-roaming for historical, messaging or other types of services),
Mobile signal strength,
Mobile clock time (mobile clock adjusted to GPS time),
Latitude,
Longitude,
Speed,
Two-way communication required (if there is an attachment or additional data to follow),
Motion, and
Heading.
For initial communication of the data packet for paging and for two-way messaging only to the nearest base station the data packet will contain:
Unit identifier number,
Attach base unit identifier that communication was initiated through,
Attach base time to packet,
Forward data packet to super router.
The downloaded data from the mobile unit(s) is stored in the base computer to be accessed by the user for mapping the routes driven or to produce reports of stops, times and mileage""s driven. Through the mapping software the user marks or identifies a tax-deductible location based either on an actual stop made or a physical location on a map by street address. Once the tax deductible location is identified, the user is allowed to choose if the mileage to or from that stop location from the last or next stop is to be considered tax deductible. The user is also allowed to include mileage between two tax-deductible locations as being tax deductible. Once the parameters are set, the software will automatically tabulate the tax deductible and non-deductible mileages and display the information on a grid style form. The user is then allowed to review which mileage they would like to add or subtract for additional stops for mileage to be included or not to be included in the final report. The user cannot change the total mileage for the day as calculated by the GPS route but only the proportion of deductible versus non-deductible mileage.
Mobile units can be configured in a variety of ways. Memory storage, motion detection without starting, more efficient current draw, direct PC connectivity vs. local vs. remote wireless connection, remote data entry are some examples that relate to the mobile unit configuration and cost.
In a higher cost configuration, a mobile unit may have increased memory, real-time remote monitor/tracking, wireless download of packet data to a base unit, built in motion detector, differential GPS readiness, switched power capabilities (only ON if vehicle is running for example). Other functions and features can include antennas for differential GPS corrections, permanent vehicle mount, driver data input etc. Among other functions driver input may consist of time clock entry, inventory used, product delivered, job costing, order administration, payroll, and billing.
In the simplest of systems, a mobile unit can collect data and be brought to a base unit (home PC) for collection and reporting of data directly. Download to the base unit can be accomplished by direct hard wire connection or by local wireless connection (infrared for example) or via a wireless radio transceiver. The client unit will contain the software to generate reports directly to the end user.
2. Base Unit
The base unit is comprised of a processor unit, a serial communications modem, a radio transceiver and a data storage unit. The end user configures the base unit with the mobile units that are assigned to the respective base unit. The base unit is where all remote/local data downloads occur. A base unit receives data packets from mobile unit(s) either through wireless or direct communications. Depending on the type of data, the base unit either acknowledges or passively receives information from mobile units. Each mobile unit has a unique identifier and each base unit has a unique identifier that is pre-defined. The base unit is configured with each mobile unit(s) unique identifier that is assigned to that base unit. The base unit retains a registry of all mobile units that are assigned to it. If the data received belongs to the receiving base unit, the data will be processed and held in storage for retrieval by either the end user direct commands or other outside commands from other devices such as computer servers or single computer clients via a serial or Ethernet data connection. If the data to be received from a mobile unit does not belong to the receiving base unit, the base unit determines if an Internet connection exists or does not exist. The base unit checks for an Internet connection on a timed or as-need-to basis. If no Internet connection exists, that mobile unit will not download data. If an Internet connection does exist, the information will be received by the base unit and then directly passed through the Internet to the super router. The packet data sent to the super router will include the mobile units unique identifier, the mobile units assigned base unit""s unique identifier and the data. Upon power up and/or lost Internet connections, the base unit will automatically try to establish (re-establish) an Internet connection. Each base unit in a system has an encrypted code that establishes its validity to log in to the super router. Base units can be configured from the super router. The base unit operating firmware can be updated from the super router. Base units and their host computer contain working software for updating database, reporting, viewing tracks, customizing reporting formats etc. Mobile units can roam from base unit to base unit areas. Base units (Servers) use shared resources to network users (clients). Client stations access shared network resources provided by a server. Client stations contain working software for updating database, reporting, viewing tracks, customizing reporting formats etc.
Base units can send data to a mobile unit. The base unit will receive data through serial communications from the end user and determine if a direct wireless link with the mobile unit exists. If a wireless connection exists, the data will be transmitted to the mobile unit and the mobile unit will acknowledge receipt of the data. If a wireless connection between the mobile unit and the initiating base unit does not exist, the base unit will forward data to the super router through the Internet. If the Internet connection does not exist, the base unit will store the data until an Internet or wireless connection can be established.
Each base unit will maintain specific information regarding the network system. Each base unit will maintain but not be limited to at least the following information:
A. All mobile units specifically assigned to that specific base unit,
B. Whether or not that specific base unit has an Internet connection,
C. The unique base number assigned to that specific base unit. This base number cannot be altered,
D. Four separate TCP-IP addresses prioritized based on connectivity. Addresses consist of one primary (which cannot be changed) and three secondary addresses with the second, third, and fourth address changeable, and
E. A base specific password that is only accessible by the present invention service provider.
Other functions of base unit software acting as servers also perform functions such as:
Administrative user security setting, maintenance etc.
Extracting packet files from mobile units
Formatting incoming data files prior to processing
Processing incoming GPS packet data from mobile unit files into a common database
Mobile unit profiles associated with that unit
3. Super Router
The super router is controlled by the facility of the present invention. The super router retains a registry of all base units"" unique identifiers and the relationship to mobile units. Base units will update the super router registry with each new mobile unit added or deleted. The super router maintains a registry of the base unit connections with the Internet. The super router maintains a registry of the last known communication of a mobile unit and the base unit it came from. The super router maintains a registry of all base encrypted codes. All registries are constantly updated based on the latest data or status.
Once data is received from individual base units, the super router will transmit that data to the proper base unit. If no Internet connection exists, the super router will store the received data until an Internet connection can be established with the base unit with which the data should reside. If an Internet connection exists, the super router will forward the data to the base unit for which the data should reside. If the base unit is the ultimate data destination the base unit will acknowledge receipt of the data before the super router archives the data. If the mobile unit is the ultimate data destination, the base unit will not acknowledge delivery of the data until the mobile unit acknowledges receipt of the data. All data that passes through the super router will be archived for access by end users.
The super router is configured to maintain pertinent information regarding the entire network. As such the super router will maintain but not be limited to the following:
A. A registry of all base units in the system,
B. A registry of all mobile units within the system,
C. A registry of internet connections regarding system base units,
D. A registry of the service provided to each individual customer,
E. If the billing is current or not current for the service being provided,
F. A registry of all base passwords and configurations, and
G. A registry of the last mobile communication and the base it last communicated through.
H. Geographic location of each base unit.
1. General Discussion:
With fully networked systems a mobile unit may be in the vicinity of its home base or may have roamed to another base unit. Depending on the type of data received by a base unit, the base unit either acknowledges or passively receives information from mobile units. Each mobile unit has a unique identifier, and each base unit has a unique identifier that is predefined to the system. The base unit is configured with each mobile unit""s unique identifier for units that belong to the respective base unit. The base unit retains a registry of all mobile units that belong to that particular base unit. If the data sent from a mobile unit belongs to the receiving base unit, the data will be processed and held in storage for retrieval by either end user direct commands or other outside commands from other devices such as computer servers or single computer clients through a serial data connection. If the mobile unit does not belong to the base unit (for example, when a mobile unit has roamed outside it""s home base and signals are received by another base unit), the receiving base unit determines if an Internet connection exists or not. The base unit checks for an Internet connection on a timed or as-need-to basis. If no Internet connection exists, that mobile unit will not download the data. If an Internet connection exists, the information will be received by the base unit (downloaded by the mobile unit) and then passed through the Internet to a super router. The packet data sent to the super router will include the mobile unit""s unique identifier, the base unit unique identifier and the data. The super router will then determine if an Internet connection exists with the proper base unit. If an Internet connection exists, the data packet is forwarded to the base unit to which the mobile unit is assigned. The super router maintains a registry of all base units and relationships of base units to mobile units. If no Internet connection exists, the data is stored until an Internet connection can be established with the proper base unit. Base units will acknowledge receipt of data.
In the case of transmitting data to mobile units the base unit will receive data from the end user through serial communications or wirelessly through another mobile unit. The base unit will then determine if a direct wireless link with the mobile unit exists. If a wireless connection currently exists, the data will be transmitted to the mobile unit and the mobile will acknowledge receipt of the data. If a wireless connection with the initiating base unit does not exist, the base unit will forward data to the super router through the Internet. If the Internet connection does not exist, the base unit will store the data until an Internet connection with the super router can be established.
2. Services Provided
Typical services provided including the type of data communication are (but not limited to) the following:
Mobile unit roaming (outside its assigned base units range),
Mobile unit messaging,
Internet viewing of xe2x80x9creal-timexe2x80x9d mobile unit tracking,
Historical and messaging storage,
Internet access messaging,
Restricted web browsing,
News service,
Weather service,
Traffic update service,
GPS vehicle location information (basic data packet),
Equipment or vehicle monitoring information (Temperatures, pressures, rpm, etc.),
E-mail messaging (no attachments),
E-mail messaging (with attachments),
Inner network messaging (between mobile and base or between mobile and other mobile(s)),
Text documents or files,
Spreadsheet documents or files, and
Paging messages (through base system or other paging networks).
3. Communication Standards
Typical standards for communications concerning the services as described above are as follows:
Area factors will determine the specifications on signal strength. Normally a higher signal strength requirement will be placed on vehicles with motion and a lower specification requirement with no motion. Factors such as terrain, traffic, transmission towers, average and maximum distance, etc. will be factored into the setting of the local specifications.
Sending small data messages (less than 150 bytes compressed) are allowed if any two-way communication can be established with motion or no motion,
Sending medium size data messages (151 to 1000 bytes compressed) are allowed if any two-way communication can be established with no motion or if a signal strength is 80 or more with motion,
Sending large size data messages (greater than 1000 bytes) are allowed if two-way communication can be established with a signal strength of 75 to 91 with no motion or if signal strength is 92 or more with or without motion.
4. Communication Paths
Typical communications can occur, either through the super router or not, between the following units:
From a computer (connected to a base) to a mobile unit,
From a computer (connected to a network) to a base and to a mobile unit,
From any Internet connection to a mobile,
From a mobile unit to another mobile unit,
From a mobile unit to a base connected to a computer or network of computers.
5. Registration Of Units
A. Base Unit Registration
Upon the purchase of a base unit, customer information such as name, billing and mailing address, phone number(s), fax number(s), e-mail address, contact name(s), etc. is collected. The purchaser (customer) will be given a unique registration number that is required in order to activate the newly procured base unit. The customer is then required to contact the administration office of the present invention to initiate communication through the network and will be required to supply the above information. Once registration is completed, the base unit identifier will be added to the active base units table that resides within the super router.
B. Registration of a New Mobile Unit
Upon purchase of a new mobile unit, the user is required to attach the unit to a computer that is capable of communicating with the specific base unit to which the mobile unit will be assigned. The user will enter the unique mobile unit serial number into an administrator screen. The computer will read the unique mobile unit serial number and compare it to the encrypted unique number which is stored internally on the attached base unit. If the serial numbers match, the mobile unit will retrieve the unique base serial number and store it internally. The base unit will also retrieve the unique mobile unit serial number and store it. Thus the specific base unit and mobile unit are logically coupled. That is, the specific mobile unit is now logically assigned to that specific base unit. Once the base registry of the base unit is updated for that specific mobile unit, the mobile unit can be used. The base unit updates a master table held by the service office of the present invention through the super router only in the event of a change in the base station mobile unit table.
1. Server Related Tasks
Typical administrative tasks in setting up and maintaining a server would include but not be limited to:
Initial installation of base unit software
Setting up the administrator name/password for security reasons
Adding/deleting all user licenses
Periodically reviewing all user licenses
Adding/Deleting custom user groups
Adding/Deleting/Modifying user name(s) to group(s)
Setting user/group security rights such as common locations, branch information, inventory system, time tracking, vehicle issue, etc.
Modifying user name(s), other user information
Viewing all user/group names/information
2. Client Related Tasks
Typical administrative tasks in setting up and maintaining a client would include but not be limited to:
Installation of software
Setting administrative name/password
Establish communication to the server
Add data regarding company and related entities
Logging onto a viewport screen to monitor tracking data, run report(s), build database files, etc.
Clearing a locked user. For example, regaining user access for a user that exited from the system without first logging out
Purging unused or old GPS data from the database
Compacting and repairing database after each purge to optimize disk space utilization
Backup of the database periodically to a backup directory or setting of automatic backup frequencies.
Handling download errors. For example, before records are added to the database they must be associated with a valid unit and current vehicle. If they do not qualify, they are handled as a download error.
Reviewing data map data to insure certain street level data is available for viewing. Down loading map data as required from the server.
3. Mobile (Tracking) Unit Tasks
Setting up individual tracking units would typically include but not be limited to:
Initially connecting mobile unit to computer open port to establish initial communication validation.
Input validation code for respective mobile unit. This would allow software to verify validity of unit and add unit to database.
Installation of the mobile unit into the respective vehicle.
Once all mobile tracking units have been validated, the system is ready to start the GPS data collection process on the base unit or network server.
4. Processing Alternatives Discussion
Once the system is set up and running there are various processing alternatives for the end user. Historical file processing can run on a continual basis or at certain times. It is useful to run this processing at off-peak times so as not to interfere with real-time file processing. Historical files contain much more data than real-time files and thus take longer to process. Likewise, processing of real-time data on a continuous basis is not necessary if the end user is not using the real-time coordinates. Time settings for retrieval of real-time files are also available. The transmit rate of a mobile unit can also be set.
Many reports are made available to the end user. The analysis reports present GPS tracking data in a unique structure that is designed to present a certain effective viewpoint of tracking activity. Each duration of time identified as a stop is cross-referenced with the marked coordinates of the informational data such as common location, employee house, customer location, etc. A coordinate is considered to be a match if it is included within a pre-defined area of the mark (or target area). If the mobile unit is powered OFF, the time interval and the location of that event will be reported. Software is designed to identify stops by two separate means. One such means is a power failure or the mobile unit being powered OFF. The duration of a stop is calculated from the point of the power OFF (or failure) to the time the first coordinate is received from that mobile unit after the power OFF (or failure). Another such means is determined by the variation of two consecutive GPS coordinates. A particular mobile unit stop duration is then calculated from the first coordinate received that shows no motion until the first consecutive coordinate that shows motion.
Reports can originate as individual base unit entities or from multiple base units. For example, if a customer has multiple base units, each reporting over individual geographic areas, one base unit (or another computer) can act as a xe2x80x9cmasterxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chomexe2x80x9d unit for the customer. The xe2x80x9chomexe2x80x9d base unit can gain access to stored data on all other base units of that individual customer. Thus data can be assimilated from all customer base units and compiled into a full customer report(s). The following is an example listing of reports that can be accessed. Reports are not limited to those that follow. Other reports can be added or existing reports can be modified to specific end user requirements. Typical reports are:
Branch Information Listing: A report of selected branches to include name, address, phone numbers, etc.
Common Location Listing: A report of listings of common (fixed) locations. This report includes name, address, phone numbers etc.
Customer Data Sheet: Single customer information such as name, address, phone, contact name etc.
Customer Activity Report: Listing of customer activity records entered by the mobile unit(s) such as Job-In time, Job-Out time, date, etc.
Customer Inventory Transactions Report: Detail of inventory usage for a specific customer(s).
Customer Report: Report of all selected customers on one single sheet.
Employee Data Sheet: Contains all informational data for a single employee such as employee number, accounting system ID, name, address, phone(s), etc.
Employee Roster: Personal data of all selected employees. Uses same database as employee data sheet.
Employee Daily Summary Report: Shows day to day mobile and work activity of an employee. Calculates total time, job and mileage.
Employee Inventory Transactions Report: Presents a view of inventory items utilized by employees showing quantity and item of inventory that an employee used on a given date.
Employee Job Activity Report: Displays all Job-in/Job-out entries for selected employee and date range.
Employee Mileage Report: Details odometer entries for each selected employee, associated customer and date along with calculated mileage.
Employee Time Details Report: Sorting of time and job records by employee, separated by customer.
Employee Timesheet: Daily work time spent for one employee including an area for employee to add sign and signature approval.
Employee Time Summary Report: Provides view of employee""s time/payroll information with date summaries.
Employee Complete Tracking Report: Shows day by day mobile activity of an employee.
Vehicle Complete Tracking Report: Shows day by day mobile activity of a mobile unit.
Employee Daily Travel Report: Shows daily in-transit activity for each employee, calculates daily averages and percentages and provides statistical analysis of data accumulated.
Vehicle Daily Travel Report: Shows daily in-transit activity for each mobile unit, calculates daily averages and percentages and provides statistical analysis of data accumulated.
Employee Stop Report: Provides detail of stop locations and duration for a given route on a specified employee by date and time.
Vehicle Stop Report: Provides details of stops for a given route on a specified mobile unit and can be sorted by employee.
Employee Power Activity Report: Provides detailed listing of where and when a mobile unit is powered on and off by employee.
Vehicle Power Activity Report: Provides detailed listing of where and when a particular mobile unit is powered ON/OFF.
Location Marking Status Report: Indicates whether there are marked locations that have not been assigned coordinates.
Inventory Roster Report: Provides a listing of all inventory items entered into the inventory form.
Inventory Status Roster by Inventory Number Report: Lists all transactions made which involved a selected inventory item(s). Organized first by inventory number, each line specifies the date and time of the transaction as well as involved employee and quantity of item used.
Inventory Status Roster by Item Number Report: Lists all transactions made which involved the selected inventory item.
Inventory Transaction Report by Inventory Number: Provides an itemization of an employee""s utilization of inventory stock.
Inventory Transaction Report by Item Number: Provides an itemization of employee""s utilization by item number.
Vehicle Activity Report: Provides an itemization of all time, job, and mileage activity as it relates to a specific service mobile unit.
Vehicle Assignment Report: Displays issuing data by mobile unit such as start and end dates and times as well as the employee to whom the vehicle was issued.
Vehicle Information Listing: Displays vehicle specific information of each mobile unit such as VIN number, license plate number, model, year, etc.